


let the rain come down

by MissMorphine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #sylvixweek2019, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2019, in a hypothermia kind of way, mostly naked cuddling but not in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: Felix gets hypothermia coming back from a mission. Sylvain helps treat it with cuddling.Sylvix Week, Day 4: roommate au | bodyswap |rain





	let the rain come down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this time I'm only 25 minutes late instead of a full day late!
> 
> So, just as a warning, there is some mostly naked cuddling. There's nothing sexual in the fic, which is why I left the rating at T instead of M, but I wanted to give a heads up just in case.
> 
> Title comes from "Let the Rain" by Sara Bareilles (it's a fantastic song, by the way)

It was a frigid rain, the kind of rain that soaked into your bones and chilled you to your core. No one was willing to speak after what they had witnessed in Remire Village. The mission may have been a success, but Felix couldn’t call it a victory, not with the horrors they had seen.

The rain had begun to fall during their return to the monastery, and it progressed quickly into a downpour. The leather Felix wore in place of plate armor did little to protect him from the elements. He could feel the rainwater soaking through his clothes, and shivers wracked through his body. As the class trudged through the forest, the chill from the rain only grew.

Felix felt no small amount of relief as the monastery came into view. The professor, for once, allowed the Blue Lions to return to their rooms without a post-mission brief. She stated that there would be no harm in discussing the mission in the morning and that the students needed to rest.

“…-lix?” Felix turned toward the sound. He looked up to see Sylvain staring at him with wide, concerned eyes. “Felix, are you okay?” Felix tried to speak, but the words were coming out as a jumbled mess, his tongue tripping over the words. He tried to ask Sylvain where they were, but he couldn’t get the words out in order.

Sylvain’s hands were warm, Felix thought, as the redhead guided them up a flight of stairs. They stopped in front of a door, but Felix was certain that it wasn’t to his room. Sylvain took a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door before leading Felix inside the room.

A simple fire spell lit the candles in the room. Felix wanted to ask Sylvain when he had learned magic, but his head still felt far too muddled to form questions properly. Instead, he just watched as Sylvain pulled off his shirt and then his pants. He had never noticed before, but Sylvain’s arms were strong and defined, corded with thick muscle.

Felix pushed Sylvain’s hands away ineffectually as the other male pulled at the strings holding his leather armor together. The redhead made quick work of the leather vest and tossed it into a wicker basket before going back to unbutton Felix’s shirt. It wasn’t long before Felix was standing in nothing but his smallclothes.

“Not how I imagined this going the first time…” Sylvain said with a laugh. Before Felix could ask what he meant -- if he could even get the words out properly -- Sylvain’s hands were on his hips and pulling off his smallclothes. Felix’s eyes went wide in shock until Sylvain handed him a new set of smallclothes. The smaller male snatched the clothing out of Sylvain’s hands and pulled it on with clumsy hands.

Goddess, he had never been this uncoordinated before. What was wrong with him?

Sylvain led Felix over to the bed before sitting down on it. He then tugged Felix to sit next to him before guiding them down to lie together. Felix was pressed against Sylvain’s chest, and Sylvain’s arms were wrapped around him. He was grateful, for the first time, that Sylvain was taller than him; he could press his face against Sylvain’s chest instead of looking the taller boy in the eye.

As Sylvain’s knee nudged its way between Felix’s legs, Felix found himself hooking his leg around Sylvain’s. Sylvain was so warm. He shuffled closer, trying to touch as much of Sylvain as possible. His eyes closed, and he found his attention drifting.

When Felix opened his eyes again, he felt significantly warmer than he had before. His head also felt significantly clearer. He looked around the room and knew immediately that it wasn’t his own. Sylvain’s room was neater than his, impeccably so.

Felix’s eyes widened as he realized that he was not only in Sylvain’s room, but his limbs were tangled with Sylvain’s. The redhead looked to be sleeping, but he stirred as Felix tried to untangle himself. Felix froze as Sylvain’s eyes opened, staring directly at him from mere inches away.

“Morning, sunshine,” murmured Sylvain.

“It’s still night,” Felix replied dryly. “Why am I half-naked in your bed?” Sylvain didn’t look perturbed at all, so Felix knew that the other male must have known something that he didn’t. The last thing that Felix could remember was walking back from Remire Village.

“You were cold,” said Sylvain. “I came back from putting my armor away and found out standing out in the rain. Everyone else had gone to their rooms already, but you were outside wandering and mumbling nonsense. I remembered that lecture Professor Manuela gave all the classes about field safety and how hypothermia can cause confusion.”

Hypothermia. Felix groaned; he had needed Sylvain to rescue him because he had hypothermia. He berated himself for being so careless. He didn’t prepare properly for the mission, and now he was lying half-naked in bed with Sylvain.

The worst part about it was that Felix didn’t mind being half-naked in bed with Sylvain.

“I’m warm now,” began Felix, “so I can go back to my own room.” He didn’t want to leave. He made no efforts to disentangle himself from Sylvain. The smaller male waited for Sylvain to reply, unsure if he wanted the other to tell him to stay or that it was okay for him to leave.

“Are you sure you’re warm?” asked Sylvain. His hand ghosted along Felix’s back; he shivered, which earned a smirk out of Sylvain. “I think you’re not warm enough yet if you’re still shivering like that.” Felix wanted to groan; it was a terrible line, but what was worse was that it actually worked.

“I…suppose I am still cold…” Felix relented. “My bed would be cold if I went to it now, so it makes more sense for me to stay here.” Sylvain nodded, his expression showing that they both knew that Felix was just making an excuse to stay. Sylvain’s hand went from Felix’s back to cup his cheek.

“Are your lips cold?” asked Sylvain. Felix’s heart skipped a beat. He knew what Sylvain was asking, but it was too much for him to say yes out loud. He nodded his head, giving his assent before closing his eyes and waiting for Sylvain to lean in.

Sylvain did not disappoint. His lips pressed lightly against Felix’s, a slow, gentle kiss that allowed Felix to get used to the movement. His fingers carded through Felix’s hair, earning a gasp out the smaller male. Sylvain took advantage of the gasp, sucking at Felix’s lower lip after he had parted his lips to gasp into the kiss.

Felix moaned, the sound muffled by the kiss. It was embarrassing, the way Sylvain could coax those sounds out of him. When Sylvain pulled back to break the kiss, it was a small victory for Felix as he noticed that the redhead was breathing just as heavily as he was.

“Warm enough?” asked Sylvain with a wink. Felix rolled his eyes and turned around so that his back was pressed against Sylvain’s broad chest.

“Don’t be an ass,” replied Felix, his face red. He paused for a moment before continuing. “But yes, I’m warm enough.” He didn’t need to turn around to know that Sylvain was smiling. Felix closed his eyes, ready to sleep again as Sylvain’s arm draped itself over his waist once more.

In Sylvain’s arms, Felix had all that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix had moderate hypothermia, which explains the confusion and memory loss. It's why, for the first half of the fic, Felix has no dialogue to show that he's too cold to communicate properly.


End file.
